1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of anufacturing blanks for metallic components of pliers comprising a jaw.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current techniques for manufacturing metallic components of pliers, namely the gripping jaws of pairs of multi-grip pliers and the working heads and/or the arms of the other types of pliers, entail the managing of an expensive and complex array of tooling. This is because these known techniques involve forging or cutting/pressing flat sheet.